1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bonding arm swinging type bonding apparatus in which the swinging center of the bonding arm during bonding can be set on a bonding surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2003-347349, for instance, discloses an example of a bonding arm swinging type bonding apparatus. In this bonding arm swinging type bonding apparatus, the bonding head is provided so that it can be maintained in a position that is higher than the work plane and so that the bonding arm need not be lengthened even in cases where the bonding area is broad. Thus, in this bonding apparatus, a high-speed operation can be performed while suppressing any increase in the inertia of the bonding arm.
More specifically, the above-described prior art bonding apparatus comprises a bonding arm which has a capillary attached to a tip end thereof, a driving motor which is attached to the rear end portion of this bonding arm in order to drive the bonding arm, and a bonding head in which a circular arc form window structure is formed so that the window supports supporting portions that are disposed on both sides of the bonding arm. The center of the circular arc of the window is disposed on the plane of the bonding surface, and the supporting portions of the bonding arm move along the circular arc shape in the circular arc form window of the bonding head.
In the above-described prior art, a bonding arm that is short in length can be used. Accordingly, this bonding apparatus can reduce the inertial moment of the bonding arm. However, since the driving motor is installed on the rear end portion of the bonding arm, which is apart from the rotational center of the bonding arm, there are limitations to the reduction in the inertial moment that can be achieved.